Laminated architectural resin panels made from polyesters modified by cyclohexanedimethanol (CHDM) are utilized by architects and designers who participate in the construction of new buildings and major renovations. However, the high temperatures needed to produce the CHDM modified polyesters can yield panels that have aesthetic defects. The temperature-induced defects are manifest in two ways—as the lamination temperature increases the propensity to burn or degrade some encapsulated inclusions like botanicals or light emitting capacitors also increases. Similarly, as the lamination temperature increases the resin flows more readily and can either distort or break the encapsulated inclusions (an aesthetic defect). FIG. 1 can be used to further explain the aesthetic defects that can be caused by directionally higher lamination temperatures. The platens are parts of the equipment that supply the heat and pressure for lamination. As the temperature of the upper and lower platens (layers “a” and “f”) are increased under pressure, the upper and lower laminate surfaces (layers “c” and “e”) begin to heat and flow directionally outward as shown. As the laminate surfaces flow outward, the decorative interlayers (layer “d”) are pulled with the laminate surfaces. For elastic inclusions like fabrics and printed images on certain film substrates, the outward flow can stretch these layers in an irregular manner causing an undesirable distortion. For non-elastic inclusions like dried botanicals or light emitting capacitors, the outward flow can cause inclusion fracture. Similar effects can occur with layer “b” non-elastic, cross-linked hardcoats can fracture and elastic films containing ultraviolet absorbers can thin in a non-uniform manner causing premature part failure from exterior weathering. Both the distortion and fracture mechanisms are less likely to occur at lower temperature lamination. Hence, a need exists for finding modified polyesters that can be produced more quickly and at lower temperatures.